


【鸡磁迈】《痛爱宇宙口嗨整理》

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 一个脏黄雷的痛爱宇宙，打响纯情德甲婊子文学第一枪。
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Joshua Kimmich/Max Meyer, Julian Weigl/Leon Goretzka, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich/Max Meyer, Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 伦敦的阴雨天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸡⬅️磁⬅️迈

1

ke：早知道我就安排鸡哥喜欢迈尔，迈尔喜欢磁卡，磁卡喜欢鸡哥这一闭环了。鸡哥去年踢完切尔西去见迈尔，剖心表白：“从小就一直喜欢你”“照顾磁卡也是因为喜欢你”……  
di：“看到他就会想到你”。  
ke：迈尔喜欢磁卡。但是磁卡只当他是好朋友：“你亲了我一下是什么意思啊？”  
di：这话是磁卡说的吗？  
ke：不管了。鸡迈还挺带感的。  
di：磁卡给鸡哥开玩笑说迈球之前还偷亲他，以为他不知道，小鸡听了怒火中烧，看着磁卡得意的样子，一怒之下把他办了！  
ke：鸡哥气疯了。吗的。  
di：真的，闭合的大三角尤为带感。我爱你，你爱他，他爱我，谁都得不到，谁都挣不脱（点烟  
ke：最后都痛苦，都有始无终。  
那可以用这个解释踢科隆了。鸡哥肯定又偷偷去找迈球了，还是没办法放下；卡反复抱住鸡哥，一方面是满足自己的私心，另一方面是报复鸡哥：“你看吧，他不会喜欢你的”。（cp脑上线）  
di：鸡哥和迈球赛前在更衣室角落里相对无言的时候被磁卡看见了，磁卡气得要死：“你就那么喜欢他吗？”于是场上。  
磁卡对迈球的恨有两种cp脑解释了：1.被分手至今仍在生气，2.基米希凭什么那么喜欢你。  
ke：3.卡知道鸡在他刚来拜仁时对他那么好只是因为他是迈尔的朋友。  
di：但是好带感啊！  
ke：而迈球无疑还喜欢卡，所以此局无解。而且还有可能，去年鸡哥找迈尔的时候，他并不知道迈尔住哪里，但是磁卡知道。鸡哥要求磁卡带他去见迈尔一面，磁卡反问他凭什么，但是磁卡根本拒绝不了自己喜欢的人。迈尔见到鸡哥很意外，但他想到是磁卡告诉鸡哥他住哪里的就更痛苦了。  
di：而磁卡联系迈球的时候迈球还以为是磁卡要来见自己了。  
ke：鸡哥在屋里抱住了迈尔，但是磁卡就在外面的车里。三个人同时心碎。  
di：三个人同时在伦敦的阴雨天里心碎。  
ke：全世界都觉得鸡哥喜欢卡，只有鸡哥和卡心里清楚是怎么回事。鸡哥抱了抱迈尔，迈尔也给他了一个拥抱，但告诉他我不能接受你。鸡哥就天堂地狱一瞬间，怒极反笑质问：“就因为莱昂吗？”  
di：鸡迈会不会成为第一对连“他亲了我是什么意思啊”都不会出现的德甲cp。  
ke：会（点头  
di：想看强吻。想看认错人。  
ke：鸡哥到了这地步肯定强吻迈球，给他上上对抗，迈球就拼命挣扎，扭打中（？）两个人衣服很凌乱地分开，最后相对无言。鸡哥回到车上磁卡看他衣服很凌乱的样子也面色不善，问他都和迈球干什么了。  
di：鸡哥：“做一切该做的。”  
ke：鸡哥就笑了：“该干的都干了。”  
di：鸡哥：“你没试过马克斯吗？”  
ke：磁卡又要崩溃了。  
di：鸡哥：“他亲起来确实和你之前说的一样。”  
ke：磁卡：“你能不能别说了？”  
鸡哥：“为什么不能说？”  
然后磁卡就表白了。  
di：鸡哥愣了吧。刚被喜欢的人拒绝了，又被喜欢的人喜欢的人表白了。  
ke：鸡哥完全傻掉。  
di：迈球在窗户前看着车里两个人拉拉扯扯，愣住的鸡哥顺着磁卡的眼神一回头看见表情同样呆住的迈球，然后磁卡就开车走了。过了几天磁卡又来找迈球，迈球这次以为又是鸡哥，结果只有磁卡一个人。迈球：“约书亚没有来吗？”磁卡语气立马不好：“你为什么这么问？你是喜欢他吗？”  
ke：草了。痛爱√做爱×  
di：德甲人老是爱得很挣扎。或挣扎于伦理道德，或挣扎于多边感情。  
ke：那如果按照这个展开，踢完科隆鸡哥去找迈尔，迈尔会嘲讽他你不是得到自己想要的了吗？然后离开，也不会看他，鸡哥只能把所有火撒在磁卡身上了。  
di：所以鸡哥说“很美味的助攻”。  
ke：一边操磁卡一边薅着他的脖子：“你不是就想要这个吗？你不是要我喜欢你要我操你吗？你这个时候怎么不敢睁开眼睛看着我了？”  
di：“我现在满足你，你为什么不满意？”“这不就是你想要的吗？”  
ke：磁卡颤抖着睁开眼睛，全是泪水。真是痛爱。  
di：《痛爱》歌词：  
“已习惯亲朋好友问我怎会为你等  
学会讲只因这种狠深得我心  
喜欢你让我下沉  
喜欢你让我哭  
能持续获得糟蹋亦满足  
喜欢你待我薄情  
喜欢你为人冷酷  
若是你也发现  
你也喜欢亏待我  
我就让你永远痛爱着我”  
痛爱里的三个人感觉都在“若是你也发现 你也喜欢亏待我”。得不到自己爱的人的温柔，只能对爱自己的人生气。  
ke：脑子：痛爱。  
写出来：“他亲了我一下是什么意思啊？”  
di：。。。？  
迈球发WhatsApp问磁卡：“约书亚那天来我家亲了我一下是什么意思啊？”  
磁卡质问鸡哥：“你亲他是什么意思？”鸡哥反问磁卡：“那他亲你又是什么意思？”

ke：我想看痛爱了，每个人都很痛苦。  
di：痛爱中必定也带有失去理智的做爱。  
ke：那势必要草自己不爱，却爱自己的人。  
di：看着他在自己身下崩溃，其实自己也崩溃了，一边草他一边想：“为什么他爱的是你？”  
ke：盛怒磁卡草迈球和迈球一起崩溃，最后窝在迈球的怀里哭。越草越崩溃，高潮的时候抱着迈球流泪，不明白两个人为什么会变成这个样子。但盛怒的鸡哥怕不是直接把磁卡草到吐，磁卡最后体力也跟不上了，整个人开始痉挛干呕。

ke：95扯完头花是不是就可以做爱了？让大家意识到孩子们长大了。  
di：是的。但可以先痛爱一番！  
ke：我翻出扯头花假新闻。  
di：笑死，我真的笑死！争袖标争女人的鸡磁（点烟  
ke：为了说服队友，于是睡服队友（点烟  
di：迈球会给谁投票呢？  
迈球：泻药，进不了德国队也就不用投票了（点烟  
ke：小凯：泻药，在英超已经做表子了，求你们别来搞我，我中立。  
维尔纳：我也……  
di：想看鸡哥一边操迈球一边说：“我爱你，你给我投票好不好？”  
磁卡一边操迈球一边说：“你爱我，难道你不应该给我投票吗？”  
ke：迈球（火速收拾东西逃离


	2. 27日的更衣室

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更衣室抹布磁卡

2

ke：（一张磁卡美照）果然，离开迈球后只能做0，不抹布他天理难容。  
di：小魏哥是鸡哥唯一的1，迈球球是磁卡唯一的0。磁卡做婊子感觉指日可待。  
ke：事业批来到拜仁惨遭抹布，来到更衣室被操时想起沙尔克的白月光。  
di：想起那时年纪小，你爱聊天我爱笑。  
ke：这么一想卡子真惨，被分手了，好不容易来了豪门还成了更衣室的婊子。  
di：想了想他俩分手之后分别开始锻炼身体保卫自己。  
ke：卡挨了一年的操才开始保卫自己。  
di：这就是豪门（点烟  
ke：泪目了  
di：豪门哪有那么容易呢？天梯不是那么好爬的。但我感觉卡刚来的那一年应该也没怎么被操吧，更衣室被操人选里都没有他，操他不值得（点烟  
ke：他是啥时候成为表子的，踢上主力之后吗？  
di：是的。  
ke：那之前的表子是谁？莱万吗？  
di：一个黑脑洞：磁卡踢上主力之后，锅教唆了一些鬼畜攻把卡操了，美其名曰是祝贺磁卡踢上主力大家庆祝一番，实则……  
ke：不愧是锅。让磁卡知道知道豪门的规则。  
di：让磁卡知道豪门不是那么好混的。  
ke：小鸡是什么感觉？是加入他们还是在一旁嫉妒？  
di：这个小鸡是哪个世界的小鸡？我们有太多版本的小鸡了！  
ke：草了，如果是喜欢迈球的小鸡就更有意思了，但这样也太狠了。就有故事的前男友小鸡得了。  
di：是啊，如果是喜欢迈球的小鸡，小鸡冷眼旁观吧。  
ke：小鸡狂喜。没准还要出言羞辱。  
di：是了。小鸡就在旁边看着，凉飕飕地说几句马克斯怎么怎么样。再来一个不解风情的鬼畜攻 一边操卡一边接话：“Jo你说的是莱昂之前的那个男朋友？”  
ke：饼的中场都太恶仁了。卡怕不是要哭出来了，鸡也拳头硬了。  
di：鸡杀敌一千自损八百，一边羞辱磁卡，一边提醒自己迈球和磁卡有过美好的曾经。  
ke：这男人真狠。那岂不是抹得更来劲了。  
di：痛爱的鸡磁迈好爽。  
ke：磁卡场上表现越好赛后草他的人就越多，就越狠，久而久之就成为了更衣室的公用婊子。一开始还试图反抗挣扎，到后来赛后一到更衣室已经主动扒队友裤子来个口活了。  
di：但是也不能太经常，容易受伤。  
ke：脆皮婊子，更香了。  
di：迈球知道鸡哥喜欢自己吗？磁卡和他分手之后他俩一段时间失去联络，只能从鸡哥那里得到磁卡消息。  
ke：鸡哥只能缓缓去伦敦告白，也许被拒绝后还告诉迈球磁卡在拜仁更衣室都经历着什么吧。  
di：被拒绝之后开始口不择言：“莱昂在给我们做婊子。”  
ke：太刺激了。迈球会想什么？身在英超本以为德甲没有这种事情，或者说迈球也是水晶宫的婊子。  
di：我感觉迈球没有吧。  
ke：也是。  
靠，终于有英超不做婊子我们德甲做婊子的宇宙了。

di：我还想看磁卡被一个鬼畜攻连累到要罚款，鬼畜攻操完他之后把钱洒在磁卡身上。平时说磁卡是更衣室的婊子磁卡还没有感觉，但是被甩了一身钱之后真的有那种感觉了。  
ke：阿疼哥的脸浮现在眼前。刚被操到高潮整个人无力地趴在更衣室的椅子上，身上还沾着精液，然后被甩了一身钱。  
di：靠，有内味儿了。训练的时候阿疼哥开玩笑说磁卡是更衣室的婊子、不知道是不是从沙尔克的时候就开始做婊子了云云，磁卡恼羞成怒和阿疼哥打了起来，两个人都被罚款。  
ke：怪不得小穆说磁卡“又是你”，做婊子的也是你，打架的也是你。莱万去拉架也是因为自己也是更衣室的婊子吧！  
di：是了啊。打完之后两个人在更衣室相见，阿疼半强迫地把磁卡操了，然后在磁卡身上洒钱。  
ke：磁卡殇了，低下头愣了一下。  
di：当真的有嫖资出现的时候，磁卡才发现自己真的是婊子。  
ke：如果是本子情节，从此之后就彻底堕落了。  
di：然而现实却是磁卡开始健身。磁卡锻炼身体保卫自己的时候会不会想到把自己都练成毛哥的迈球。  
ke：或者说毛哥给他出的主意，保卫自己。  
di：不错，迈球还以为磁卡是被欺负了，觉得是普世意义上的更衣室霸凌，直到被恼羞成怒口不择言的鸡哥说破的时候才知道磁卡是在更衣室当婊子。  
ke：反正强身健体总是对的（大拇指  
di：但如果这个世界里，磁卡在做婊子的时候被鸡哥冷眼旁观，他难过死了吧。毕竟他喜欢的是鸡哥啊。  
ke：草，好惨啊！  
di：在喜欢的人面前被抹布，喜欢的人还觉得你活该。  
ke：这也太惨了，这个世界怕不是会堕落！  
这回是不是该轮到迈球杀回慕尼黑，一边被他草一边问他你就那么贱吗？就那么想让男人草你是吗？  
di：想看科隆赛后本来还洋洋得意的磁卡被黑脸迈球操了，更衣室都很懂，还给他们关上门，还故意把鸡哥支开。  
ke：鸡哥要是察觉到不对，折返更衣室，一看，自己喜欢的人在草喜欢自己的人。  
di：是了，鸡哥麻了。  
ke：卡又要崩溃一回。鸡哥要嘲讽他：“平时一个更衣室还不够满足你啊？”  
di：鸡哥嘲讽：“莱昂你的魅力好大啊，马克斯都要千里迢迢来拜仁更衣室操你。”  
ke：伤害巨大，但鸡哥自己也心碎。又是自损八百伤敌一千系列。  
di：鸡哥：“怎么样莱昂，马克斯让你爽不爽？”  
“是马克斯让你更爽，还是平时的（鸡哥报了一串名字）更让你爽？”  
ke：磁卡内心极度痛苦，但生理上的快感却是灭顶的，这就是抹布文的爽处吧！爽死了！  
di：我感觉这样的话，迈球不碰他他自己就能高潮吧。迈球听了鸡哥的话已经没有兴致，和鸡哥一起看着磁卡自己蹭了几下就高潮了。如果更乱一点，就让心碎迈球和鸡哥搞了起来。心碎的迈球开始亲鸡哥并且拉着鸡哥的手摸自己。  
ke：草 好爽 好爽  
di：他俩当作磁卡不存在一样，旁若无人地吻了起来，呼吸越来越重。  
ke：鸡哥爽到了，他已经不在乎迈球喜欢不喜欢他了，反正大家都已经崩溃了（  
di：痛爱的结局就是三个人都疯了，都崩溃了。  
鸡哥爽疯了吧，看着自己喜欢的人在他喜欢的人面前勾引自己。  
ke：鸡哥是该宇宙的赢家。  
di：是的。鸡哥也不管迈球到底爱谁了，反正你现在是我的。  
等一下，在这个宇宙里，鸡哥是不是可以双飞磁迈了？  
ke：是的。  
di：好美味的宇宙！  
ke：而且磁卡被飞了也是又痛又爽，鸡哥在赛后直接在整个更衣室面前草他也没关系，因为他是整个更衣室的婊子，连年轻球员都被其他球员起哄似的推到他面前。  
di：鸡哥可以一边操磁卡一边和迈球视频聊天吗？  
ke：太可以了。  
di：努贝尔被推到磁卡面前，鸡哥：“莱昂你不是最喜欢沙尔克人了吗？”  
ke：更丧病一点，刚成年的小夏，赛后被起哄的队友们推到卡面前：“给刚成年的队友开个荤”“成人礼嘛，反正谁都可以草他”  
di：“身为前辈更是要好好教育后辈”  
ke：也不知萨内妹妹会作何感想。  
di：萨妹妹好像和磁迈都是同学吧，我记得我分别看过他俩是同学的报道。想看萨妹妹分别和两个人调情，磁迈俩人都问心有愧所以谁都没给对方说。  
ke：草了，不愧是萨内妹妹！  
di：这个宇宙里的萨妹妹有些绿茶（点烟  
ke：虽然但是，努贝尔看起来也很适合被抹。  
di：是的，更衣室看他们互磨。


	3. 婊子与phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸡迈背景下抹布磁卡

3

ke：鸡迈这世上只有两篇，还全是贵乱。我看可以人称小曼豆腐了。  
di：鸡迈是不是要站起来了？如果鸡迈有1v1文了，那就是真的站起来了。  
ke：会有吗？情敌变情人。赞。霸总娇妻。草了，多美帝的设定，没人搞怎么。  
di：是了这俩竟然是正儿八经的霸总娇妻。  
ke：小鸡是真霸总，迈尔是真娇妻。  
di：这么好吃的cp，怎么没有人舞舞？  
ke：霸总娇妻、青梅竹马、情敌变情人。  
di：我靠，好香啊！  
ke：难道都要给格雷茨卡做0吗？鸡迈雄起嘎！  
di：磁卡在给拜仁更衣室当婊子的时候，小鸡在和迈球phone sex。更衣室里乱成一团，鬼畜攻都忙着在磁卡身上揩油，就算有人注意到小鸡一个人在角落也只是以为他今天兴致不高。其实小鸡在和迈球phone sex。迈球听见了小鸡这边嘈杂的背景音：“你们拜仁又有新婊子了？”小鸡：“嗯。这个婊子还挺乖的。”  
ke：小鸡：“你要看一下吗？”  
di：小鸡换成后置摄像头，被弄得脏兮兮的磁卡出现在镜头里。  
ke：磁卡没准正忙着给谁口交，鼓着腮帮子，满脸都是精液，腰也被人把着。如果注意到这边会很惊慌吧，还没办法说话。  
di：磁卡还以为小鸡只是想录下他这样淫乱的时刻，没想到小鸡拍了一会儿突然出声：“马克斯，看到了吗？这就是我们拜仁新来的婊子。是不是很乖呀？”  
ke：磁卡听见会慌张的挣扎，没准夹更紧了，被身后的鬼畜攻打了一巴掌，把着他的腰让他别乱动，只能发出一些意味不明的呻吟，整个人被弄得脏兮兮的。  
di：鸡哥还给磁卡的脸拍特写，把镜头对准了磁卡含着别人几把的嘴巴。  
ke：在更衣室的灯光投映下眉骨打下的阴影显得他很凶，但被鬼畜攻再次揪起头颅只显得可怜巴巴的色情。迈球：“……”愣了一瞬间然后怕不是要气疯了。  
di：想看鸡哥教唆迈球射到屏幕上，而迈球要射的时候鸡哥把屏幕摆在磁卡面前，营造出一种迈球射在磁卡脸上的感觉。磁卡虽然知道不可能，但是还是下意识地闭上了眼睛，只能听着屏幕那边传来的迈球的低喘。但是磁卡还是感觉到脸上有点什么液体，抬眼一看原来是鸡哥射在了他脸上。  
ke：他再往上看，鸡哥没有表情地盯着他看。在磁卡嘴里的鬼畜攻射完了，射了他一喉咙，他趴在那里疯狂咳嗽，鸡哥突然笑了，走过去轻轻地拍了拍他的脸，然后掐着他的腮帮子让他把所有液体都吞下去。  
di：镜头一直都没有离开磁卡的脸，屏幕那边的迈球就那样静静地看着。  
我觉得这样的话，更衣室会有一个抹布磁卡的私密群，还会问磁卡要不要把迈球拉进来，每次他们在更衣室搞的时候可以给迈球直播。


	4. 温柔的饲养员

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 喂鸡又喂猫

4

ke：我突然冒出了一个脑洞，煲里都觉得迈球是卡的前男友，小魏是鸡的前男友；但其实迈球是鸡的前男友，小魏是卡的前男友，然后迈球和小魏，组成自行车跑了。这四个人怎么组合都可以啊。真是草了。  
di：喂鸡磁迈，我愿称之为最强，就是怎么搭都可以。  
ke：煲人以为两人搞对象，其实两人只是每晚单纯坐在一起怀念前男友。《失恋阵线联盟》。嗷嗷哭，嗷嗷喝酒。  
di：鸡哥皱着脸对瓶吹的模样出现在我脑海中了。不过感觉好青春好纯爱哦（  
有时候感觉不怪德甲文纯爱，画风本来就很纯爱。  
如果喂猫的话，这个图感觉不错（一张拜仁多特比赛图），小魏哥走向落在网中的猫。  
ke：这组图太有那个味道了。  
di：抹布味道还是喂猫味道？  
ke：喂猫+抹布。  
di：被抹布完的可怜小猫遇到温柔饲养员，小猫卸下心防，却不知道之前那个抹布陷阱就是看起来无害的饲养员布下的。  
ke：小魏哥切开黑。小魏哥看着总是憋不住笑很青春的样子，其实一肚子坏水（  
di：是的！小魏哥真的看起来腼腆，实际切开黑。  
ke：来个ooc黑设：鸡哥和小魏分手就是因为小魏xp太怪，在床上很折磨人，鸡哥不想总是低下高傲的鸡头，于是和小魏分手。小魏一直没能放下，结果他发现自己的前男友好像喜欢上了新的人，于是找个机会策划了抹布小猫，还让小猫喜欢上了他。在更衣室小鸡看猫一身痕迹就震惊了，“你根本不知道他是个什么样的人！”  
di：小鸡一看就懂了。  
ke：猫就跟鸡吵起来了，结果猫当天晚上真的见识到了新男友是个怎样的人。  
di：斯文败类小魏哥。  
ke：产卵器尿道棒口球滴蜡都上上吧，别放过他（点烟）这个宇宙小魏还能双飞鸡磁：道具折磨磁卡，然后自己抱着鸡哥一通操。  
di：这个宇宙是不是没有迈球的事情了？  
ke：迈球：我可以加入你们吗？  
di：这个宇宙里迈球喜欢谁啊？  
ke：迈球喜欢卡？或者迈球和小魏是一伙的，前男友报复大会。  
di：那就某次小魏哥对卡放置play的时候被迈球碰见。  
ke：迈球：兴奋了。  
我觉得小魏黑起来好带感啊！  
di：ooc一点的话：本来被情欲折磨得很痛苦的磁卡看见迈球，以为他会帮自己解决，结果迈球反而加剧了他的痛苦。  
ke：迈球会有恐怖一面吗？可爱的脸庞下藏着和黑化小魏一样的xp，只是从前很喜欢卡不忍心这么对他而已。  
di：就是那种，比如磁卡后面塞着一个什么东西，磁卡让迈球帮他取出来，迈球一边说好一边故意塞得更深。  
ke：迈球说好啊，我帮你取出来，然后一推更深，一按压底部，一颗透明的卵带着粘液直接顶上卡的前列腺，异物被排在最深处，就像被虫子射了一肚子一样，就像一个孕妇一样。  
di：是的！他之前只是舍不得，现在发现卡会和别人玩很大，又气又上头。  
ke：小魏哥可能忙着在一旁慢慢玩鸡哥，鸡哥虽然超凶但是在床上很怕小魏。黑设小魏花活儿多 。  
di：是了鸡哥不是那种玩很大的人，小魏哥属于虽然玩很大但是不会真的强迫你，鸡哥觉得不想要了小魏哥就会停。但是磁卡从来不拒绝，就是半推半就欲拒还迎，小魏哥自然给他上上对抗，鸡哥还凶磁卡：你不知道拒绝吗！  
磁卡每次想着拒绝，每次小魏哥给他塞东西的时候都脸红着不说话，小魏哥：那我就当你默认了。于是越玩越大。  
ke：最后因为太爽了，被开荤开的太过了，食髓知味了，磁卡都离不开小魏了。  
di：好想看小魏哥给卡塞着什么东西去一些公共场合啊（  
ke：煲人集体度假结果被塞了根超长的，在沙滩上走了两步突然捂着嘴蹲下就起不来了。  
di：想看小魏哥给卡塞着跳蛋让卡去见迈球，卡担心会吓到迈球，他以为迈球很纯情，不想给迈球留下坏印象。  
ke：迈球：从前只是心疼你罢了。  
di：但是还是被迈球发现了，然而迈球xp也很黑。  
ke：迈球：对不起，不心疼你了，不想藏了。  
di：而且迈球超气吧：你还会和除了我之外的人这样玩。于是更黑。  
ke：小魏黑化真的太爽了！  
di：看起来最斯文的人在做最败类的事情，给又是死敌对手又是同队队友的人塞产卵器。  
ke：卡被这么搞迟早坏掉，鸡哥本着良心想救他然后自己也送了，两人双双沦为变态的玩物，没准还被插猫尾巴、戴着口球和眼罩满地爬。  
di：！猫尾巴！  
ke：毛茸茸的猫尾巴，被肠液沾湿之后刺楞楞的，又痛又痒又爽。  
di：想看戴猫耳、穿猫女郎的衣服跳艳舞，还要用塞在屁股里的猫尾巴去蹭男人，如果没有把男人蹭得硬起来就不行。  
ke：然后鸡震惊地发现磁卡已经被迈球和小魏调教成功。

ke：小魏好1啊呜呜，衣冠楚楚地按下遥控器调到最高震动。  
di：卡承受不住只能跌坐在小魏的西裤和皮鞋旁，卷毛蹭在小魏的腿上，求小魏草他。鸡哥吓得说不出话。  
ke：小魏就真的像对宠物那样摸了摸他，说你喜欢什么就自己来拿啊。卡就用嘴去拉小魏的裤链，费力地去拉内裤边，没准还被性器弹在脸上。  
di：会的！但是已经不管不顾了，只会很急切地舔上去。  
ke：小鸡完全傻掉。他虽然早知道小魏的手段，但他没想到卡被玩成这个地步了。  
di：旁边迈球冷眼旁观，默默把磁卡含着的跳蛋速度调低，故意吊着他。  
ke：卡舔到一半就趴在小魏的腿上喘了，但又不敢违抗 。  
di：而小魏的眼神一直死死盯着正前方不远处的小鸡，仿佛在视奸他。  
ke：小鸡被他看得整个人都麻了，曾经被小魏在床上种种对待的身体记忆开始浮现。  
di：这时迈球开始从身后摸小鸡，小鸡有一种小魏的视线落在哪里，哪里就正在被迈球抚摸的错觉。  
ke：好本子的剧情，接下来他们该双双堕落了！  
di：是了，尤其是喜欢磁卡的迈球看着磁卡舔小魏几把的时候摸小鸡，四个人炖在一起。

ke：小魏真是完美的1，好帅呜呜呜呜。  
di：写写喂猫鸡迈，不对，喂猫迈鸡。你想鸡迈还是迈鸡？  
ke：我想看他俩双插头。  
di：怎么插？  
ke：三个人都沦为小魏的玩物（流口水）  
di：不错不错！喂all（流口水）  
ke：迈球和鸡哥属于来救磁卡于是送了人头。小魏是真的想和鸡哥复合，鸡哥又不肯，于是小魏只能用这个办法。  
di：想到一个又ooc又黑的：小魏把卡的情欲挑起来，迈球把鸡的情欲挑起来，之后对他俩放置play，小魏和迈球搞在一起，还搞给他俩看。  
ke：真的爽死了！  
di：爽死了555。磁鸡成姐妹了。  
ke：妹妹救姐姐，结果双双送人头，被变态前男友玩弄。


	5. 想得到就要付出

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小姐妹贴贴

5

ke：鸡宝也有婊子文学了（震撼）值得一冲！  
di：“他只是很惋惜给Joshua开苞的那天自己不在场，不能亲身体会把这个假正经的处女操开的全过程，处女还会有很多，可Joshua只有这一个。”我爽死了！  
ke：双双沦为更衣室的婊子。  
di：卡今早踢多特这么卖力，怕不是担心输了被送。鲁尔区人特殊xp：赢了指名道姓要对面来自鲁尔区的球员。  
ke：好家伙，我悟了，那其实鸡哥是更衣室的婊子，卡是外派婊子。  
di：好家伙！更衣室会欣赏到莱万小鸡互磨吗？莱万和小鸡互磨的时候还要给其他看客抛媚眼放电。  
ke：小鸡是什么时候成为婊子的？  
di：我感觉小鸡应该当了挺久！拉姆见过小鸡当婊子吗？我脑子里已经出现画面了：崇拜拉姆的小鸡来到拜仁之后自愿献身给拉姆，拉姆以为他得到了小鸡的第一次，然而小鸡已经在青年队的时候被不理开发过了，于是拉姆把小鸡丢给了更衣室，告诉小鸡想获得认可就要自己努力。  
ke：好黑的短短，我爽到了！感觉很适合什么中世纪领主、初夜权什么的。  
di：更衣室其他人也都比较忌惮短，所以搞小鸡的时候还要看短的眼色，如果短心情好就可以玩大一点；短有时候还会参与，所以更衣室背地里管小鸡叫短的宠物。但是短心情不好的时候就不能太过分地玩小鸡，更衣室那些还没有泄欲的只能去玩豆腐。  
ke：短鸡好牛逼啊！小鸡那时候还是嫩鸡。  
di：第一次让鸡豆腐互磨的时候，短看起来也很兴奋，更衣室从此有了保留项目。小鸡那时候虽然已经被竹马不理开发了，但还是纯情1v1，从来没有在众人面前自渎过，被短丢进更衣室的小鸡硬着头皮红着脸摸自己给其他人看。  
ke：草了我太兴奋了！小鸡承受着鬼畜攻们好奇的目光。瓜也默许这件事，而且小鸡一个年轻人，大家怎么对他都无所谓。豪门没有容易的！  
di：瓜不管这种事情吧。  
ke：瓜默许了。睁只眼闭只眼，更衣室自己的事情。  
di：瓜偶尔也会参与吧，有时候输球了就会想要球员在自己身上发泄。  
ke：瓜也是婊子！  
di：自然！  
ke：豪门果然不容易。  
di：瓜最近在曼城不当婊子了，曼城最近的婊子是斯特林，斯特林每次在场上快乐就是想着心和批总要有一个被满足（点烟）反正赢了这一场也不一定能拿冠军，但是输了这一场一定可以当婊子。不过瓜在求土豪打钱买人的时候还是在当婊子。

ke：小鸡当婊子的时候，他男友不理还在伦敦漂泊。磁卡开始当婊子的时候，他男友迈球也在伦敦漂泊。是说当婊子是一定要男友在伦敦漂泊吗？？  
di：伦敦城，太罪恶了！  
ke：！莱万的男友ccc也曾漂泊伦敦城。  
di：。。。。。。原来如此！  
ke：原来如此！因为是伦敦之王，歧视伦敦务工人员的家属，统统抹布！  
di：磁卡来的时候还不知道拜仁有这样的规矩，知道了之后更气为什么迈球要去伦敦。  
那是不是小斯离开伦敦之后莱万当婊子的次数就少了？  
ke：小斯离开伦敦莱万是不是刚来，不能这么放过莱万！  
di：不错，那就只要前男友去过伦敦，就要被抹布！这就是伦敦之王！  
ke：伦敦之王，牛啤。  
di：抹布伦敦球员的前女友。我笑死，怪不得饼打他厂那么卖力，饼人抹布他厂球员的前女友也很卖力。  
ke：磁卡一进更衣室看见小鸡被抹布心中震感也很大，结果鬼畜攻说：“莱昂，你的男友马克斯也在伦敦吧。”卡：是啊怎么了？然后卡就一起被抹布了。  
di：单纯的卡还没有想到接下来会发生什么。好家伙，卡第一次被抹布就是和小鸡一起吗？  
ke：没准还得在更衣室和鸡比谁更会伺候男人。  
di：是了啊！扯头花的一项指标。

ke：小鸡更太子一点，队里讨论还是不要外送了，因为别的队玩的更狠。  
di：是了，而且卡刚来的时候也没太多上场机会，相对来说伤了也无所谓一点，而且德甲这些糙人喜欢长腿美女。  
ke：原来18/19输多特被送的就是卡，小鸡在队内承受怒火。多特更衣室里卡都快被搞晕了。两个可怜的更衣室泄欲工具冷暖自知罢了。  
di：踢科隆之前是不是科隆那边已经放话了：赢了就要磁卡。于是磁卡场上十分卖力（  
ke：磁卡（不想在前男友面前被抹布不想在前男友面前被抹布不想在前男友面前被抹布）于是相当卖力。那今早也解释得通了。  
di：是了啊！虽然已经被开发了但是还是接受不了这样。  
ke：磁卡（不想被送！！！！）于是反超。  
鸡哥（不用被抹了！！！！）激动地抱住了卡。  
鸡哥（泪目）谢谢，真的谢谢。  
di：两个可怜的更衣室泄欲工具冷暖自知罢了：不用被送！！！不用被抹！！！  
前段时间输太多了心里有阴影了，还给德乙球队送了一次。  
ke：鸡：太好了不用被抹（激动到变形  
卡：不用被送真是太好了，多特玩人太狠了！  
激动地贴在一起。泪目了。有的时候被玩太狠小姐妹会不会给彼此涂药啊？  
di：会吧。  
ke：毕竟没有人心疼他们两个，连男朋友都嘲笑他们是婊子。

di：这个宇宙里有喂鸡吗？  
ke：可以有诶。鬼畜小魏哥。鬼畜小魏哥经常温温柔柔地侮辱鸡哥是婊子。还能整点花活儿。  
di：小姐妹给对方上药的时候还会一起怀念前男友吧。一开始迈球还不知道磁卡现在是婊子了，结果输多特之后磁卡被送，小魏给迈球录了视频看。迈球给磁卡发消息：多特蒙德的婊子。磁卡震惊而心碎。  
ke：一边心碎可能夹得更紧了。  
di：一边心碎一边更敏感了。鬼畜攻看到磁卡手机屏幕亮了：“哟，马克斯知道你在给多特蒙德当婊子了呀”。横人更衣室大笑，卡真的会哭吧。横人鬼畜攻还用卡手机给迈球拨电话，让迈球听卡一边哭一边喘。  
ke：毕竟他和马克斯两个矿里人出身，横人来劲了，“我们在惩罚沙尔克的婊子！”他们没准会这么想。  
di：是啊！肯定的！横最喜欢矿的婊子了吧。  
ke：就像在搞矿。卡一个铁血矿人被横人草也不爽，不爽极了，但也没办法，就像是被敌人俘虏。  
di：还被矿出身的男友知道自己在给横当婊子。  
ke：没准还被用马克笔在腰上写下“多特蒙德的婊子”，就像被刺字了一样，回了家搓了半天也搓不掉，鸡帮他看了说过一两天差不多能褪色吧。  
di：在大腿根写吧。横人写完用磁卡手机拍照，还给他设成了锁屏和壁纸，迈球和鸡哥的消息从“多特蒙德的婊子”这张锁屏上浮出来。  
ke：鸡哥没准还把卡接回家，给他上药。卡腿都动不了了，鸡哥脱他裤子要给他上药，他死活不让。结果鸡哥一看，大腿内侧一个大大的“多特蒙德的婊子”，卡就完全绷不住了，在小姐妹面前哭了起来。  
di：鸡哥拿起磁卡手机一看，怎么还被拍下来设成了壁纸。  
ke：开始骂前男友，两个鬼畜变态。  
di：这是真的小姐妹贴贴了。所以卡被横人抹布其实没感觉，被前男友说自己是横的婊子才有感觉吗？  
ke：卡被送已经麻木了，科瓦奇输球又多，直到听见了前男友的话，本来被分手就不明不白，心里更委屈了，前男友还饶有兴致地看他挨草。  
di：被分手的时候就很委屈了，什么都没有说清楚，一声招呼都不打，甚至去了伦敦之后也不联系。为什么自己被送给横这件事情他会知道的这么快！  
ke：迈球：“你真是个天生的婊子啊莱昂，你不会之前也背着我在沙尔克做婊子吧。”  
小魏：“马克斯，这不好说啊。”然后两个人就大笑起来。  
di：靠，那我之前写的这个可以换头一下了。  
“你这么想被操吗？是不是也求过更衣室的其他人操你？是不是只要你发情了，随便谁都可以操你？说实话，莱昂·格雷茨卡，”迈尔叫了自己的全名，格雷茨卡像被击中一般，一动不动的，可是那些该死的水却依然自顾自地流着，“是不是你会毫无尊严、恬不知耻地去吸随便哪个男人的老二，只要他可以狠狠操你，只要他可以让你高潮？”  
他失望透了，继续恶狠狠地说，“你有没有吸过其他男人的老二？回答我莱昂！你的前队友，你的现队友，你的教练、主席……甚至你最爱去的那家小吃店的老板，他们有没有操过你？你是不是也会像今天你来找我这样，红着脸去拽另一个男人的裤子，只为了让他把他的老二塞进你的身体里？”  
ke：我爽了！（流口水）还有小魏在一旁添油加醋。  
di：小魏：Gorre真的像马克斯你说的那样紧呢，被草了这么多次都这么紧。  
ke：小魏一边草一边添油加醋，迈球的情绪也很复杂吧，但也很兴奋。  
di：小魏一边草一边问磁卡：Jo操过你吗？  
ke：磁卡不想回答这种问题，而且本身就很难过了，但这种沉默被小魏误会了意思。  
di：小魏更黑了。  
ke：小魏一下妒火中烧、怒极反笑，带着鬼畜横人，把磁卡玩得最后都快站不起来了。  
di：小魏发狠地草他，磁卡难过得要死了，迈球轻飘飘从电话那端来了一句：我累了，想睡了。Julle祝你今晚玩得开心。  
ke：磁卡快哭了，在他讨厌的横人面前又不能哭，一边被小魏草喉咙一边把眼泪憋回去，又忍不住落下来，最后被射了一嘴，趴在地板上扣嗓子，身后还被草着。  
这就是豪门的代价。  
di：想看小魏射在磁卡脸上，磁卡的眼泪混着小魏的精液一起往下滴。磁卡闭着眼睛，听到了快门的声音，他用已经哑了的嗓子求小魏：别，别发给马克斯。  
小魏：我不发给马克斯啊。我要发给Jo。  
ke：磁卡要哭了。  
di：磁卡又哭了吧。  
ke：磁卡还是得憋泪，这种天大的委屈一般在小姐妹面前哭崩。  
di：第二天磁卡发现迈球把这张照片给他发过来，他一下子懵了，想着小魏不是说不发给他吗？他问迈球从哪里得到的这张照片，迈球：德拉克斯勒发我的。你不知道吗？沙尔克的群里都是你的照片。  
ke：这直接社死了。成多特的婊子了，是矿中的耻辱吧。  
di：是了吧（点烟）但是矿家也要开磁卡玩笑吧！谁让你不要矿给你的合同，去了拜仁呢？你从走的那天起就已经不算矿的孩子了。  
ke：最后横人基本都完事了，磁卡趴在地板上，一个人把衣服穿好，精液一直从后面往下流也不想管了，只想赶紧逃跑，赶紧离开这个地方。小魏还没有走，他看着磁卡吹了个口哨：“你裤子都被精液洇湿掉了”。但是此时的磁卡根本没力气和他打一架了，撑着墙慢慢地离开。  
di：小魏：要不要我从女足球员那里帮你借一片卫生巾垫上？  
ke：磁卡对着他比了个中指，想了想就反击道：“反正不管你怎么说，Jo都不会和你一起了。”噎死小魏。  
di：小魏生气了吧！  
ke：肯定气，气死了！  
di：但是Jo给小魏打电话，让小魏把磁卡送出来，他给磁卡打电话没有人接。小魏没办法。  
ke：鸡哥也刚被饼人搞完，脖子上全是咬痕，嗓子也无比沙哑，整个人都有点没力气了，很麻木。  
di：好可怜的小姐妹。小鸡知道自己前男友在搞自己小姐妹会怎么想？  
ke：鸡哥叹气：他从前就是个变态，看起来可爱其实玩很大。然后鸡哥看起来体力还相对充沛一些，就开车两个人准备回去。一路上鸡哥就聊，队内心情很不好，所以被弄得很痛。诺伊尔草他的时候快把他草吐了，科瓦奇不爱用哈梅斯，所以哈梅斯也把火撒他身上。  
di：小哈草人好猛的。  
ke：抱怨小哈太粗了。穆勒一直很鬼畜，莱万没能杀旧主成功，这俩人是一起进来的。鸡哥说着说着，发现卡没有声音，他转过头看了一眼，发现卡在流泪。  
di：卡的委屈终于在这一刻释放了。  
ke：鸡哥就很轻声问他：Julle对你做什么了？卡就突然开始抽噎了起来，想要克制住自己，却根本憋不住，大哭了起来。鸡哥把车靠在路边，抱了抱他，卡就靠在鸡哥的脖颈哭，开始讲述自己今天晚上都遇见了什么。这才是他加入豪门的第三个月而已，从来没想过自己会这样。开始哭诉他最喜欢的前男友迈尔知道了，却对他做婊子感到兴奋和无动于衷。每个人都是这么冷漠。  
鸡哥什么都做不了，只能拍拍他，因为鸡哥已经做了很长时间的婊子了。最惨的时候更衣室里每个人想怎么对待他都可以。小姐妹贴在一起，却无力反抗豪门严酷的规则。  
di：鸡哥也没办法啊。豪门如果爱你，你总是要付出什么。  
ke：鸡哥说回去早点休息吧，把今晚忘掉。鸡哥说，等爬到更高处，等我们成为主宰问题的人，等有了新的人代替我们，都不用再受这种罪了。  
di：鸡哥：The sun also rises.  
ke：鸡哥说，他们迟早要为自己的所作所为付出代价的，但在那天到来之前……  
di：感觉这个画风一下子事业批了。  
ke：草了，突然正剧，我扇我自己！怎么会这样！删掉从来！  
di：那是不是上赛季欧冠不败能说通了？  
ke：是诶！只能靠自己。只要赢球就不用遭罪了。  
di：你这太正剧了。一看就是老德甲读者了。  
ke：吗的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！7-2热刺也是小鸡扳平。小鸡：老子的皮炎子！为了不挨草，踢球贼有劲。  
我爬了。那就回溯一下，还是从挨草说起。我也终究逃不脱德甲同人女的宿命，吗的。有没有忘掉纯爱的速成班啊！  
di：你太德甲同人女了。我哭笑不得。  
ke：别笑我了。我去反省。我是被传染了！快给我电击一下！我再去重温一下菠菜汁，忘记、忘记纯爱。  
di：我自从开始看比人同人之后已经抛弃底线了（点烟）  
ke：草，最牛逼的还是比人。

ke：想了想，之前输药厂，卡被送了，看见1929是何等心情。  
di：会羡慕吗？羡慕他们还能纯爱。  
ke：我以为你在说凯羡慕卡可以四处挨草，于是跑去了英超：“心不重要批重要！”  
卡也多少意难平吧，看见1929就像看见自己的鬼畜前男友迈球球。  
di：卡看到1929会想到自己之前和迈球甜蜜的时候吧。  
ke：那时候迈球球还不鬼畜，还是个纯爱男孩。  
di：迈球球和他在一起的时候舍不得那样对他。迈球球会不会后悔呢？早知道应该早一点对磁卡下手。  
ke：想看踢红牛（虽然这两年似乎还没输）对面指名要鸡哥去，鸡哥没办法去外送了，只能卡留在更衣室被出气。  
di：不过他俩当时也做过很多次吧，只是那些时候都带着爱。  
ke：迈球心疼他，都是自己做0。而且比较纯爱。  
di：这也太爱他了吧！  
ke：也没有玩的很狠。  
di：磁卡不会玩很狠的。  
ke：因为爱最大。做的时候能感受到彼此了就很好了。纯爱战神。  
di：曾经做爱是为了对方快乐。  
ke：感受爱！  
di：现在做爱是为了满足别人，像个飞机杯一样。  
ke：就像军妓（点烟）太惨了（但真色  
已经变成鬼畜攻的形状了。  
di：真的好色啊。

ke：8-2赛后怪不得磁卡说：“甚至还觉得有趣。”如果输了就要让西甲人抹布，那谁受得了，西甲人抹人抹掉半条命。法甲也很恐怖 “他草你就比我操你更让你感到愉快吗。”  
di：82那场新哥估计指名要小狮子吧，怪不得小狮子在场上就懵了。  
ke：小狮子：傻眼。  
di：甚至给锅传球渴望网开一面（讨好中  
ke：锅：嘻嘻，没用的。  
di：锅在我这里也是混邪。  
ke：是的！板鸭集邮大师。  
di：锅是被抹布反而觉得爽的那种。锅：心已经被冠军满足了，现在想去英超满足一下批。  
ke：锅：莱昂你为什么不喜欢呢？被抹多爽啊。  
锅：要不是更衣室规则不允许我真想自己上啊～  
锅：赢球太多好久没满足了。  
鸡和磁：（震惊）  
di：磁鸡傻了。  
ke：磁：我们不会变成这样吧……  
鸡：不会……吧……  
鸡：你被抹什么感觉？  
磁：好痛啊。  
鸡：我也是啊。  
锅：无趣的德国人。  
锅：不懂得享受。  
di：主要是磁鸡也心痛吧。  
ke：是啊，痛爱德国人。锅，只睡人，不爱人。  
di：是了，就像比人一样。比人已经发现心要被满足需要一次又一次被满足，而批被满足只需要那一次。  
ke：蹴鞠哲学家比人。


End file.
